


Not So Tragic Tragedy

by Kombucha



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, This is kinda bad, but i just wanted to post something, fluff maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kombucha/pseuds/Kombucha
Summary: Kara and Lena were going to have a nice movie night when tragedy strikes.





	

It was a Saturday evening and Lena was currently finishing up her work on Kara's couch. Her girlfriend was in the kitchen, preparing snackes for their movie night. Lena glanced up from her laptop watching as Kara bounced around, fishing through the cabinets. The CEO took a moment to drink from her galss of wine. She smiled fondly over the glass rim when she heard Kara singing under her breath, and went back to work. 

Lena was responding to the last of her emails when there was a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by a bloodcurdling screech. The CEO jumped from her spot on the couch and rushed to her girlfriend. 

"Kara! What happened?!" Lena asked as she rushed into the kitchen. 

Kara was huddled to the ground whimppering and murmering when she found her. Lena slid down to the blonde and gently pulled her from the crouched position. She tried coaxing the hero to speak, worry etched on her face. Kara looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Kara, darling. What's wrong?" She murmered while rubbing at the tears slowly trailing down the blonde's face with her thumbs. Kara only pointed behind Lena.

As soon as Lena spotted what Kara was pointing towards, she immediatley threw a hand over her own mouth to keep from laughing. A plate of brownies had fallen to the floor and was scattered all over the kitchen.

The CEO turned back to Kara and was met with the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen from the blonde.

"I dropped the brownies." Kara croaked as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, darling." Lena cooed, pulling the hero into her arms, instantly feeling guilty for wanting to laugh. The blonde wrapped her own around Lena and rested her head in the crook of the other woman's neck.

"I ruined movie night." The blonde murmered.

Lena rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back. 

"You did not." She kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Come, darling. Let's clean up this mess and eat horrendous amounts of ice cream." Lena pulled back from Kara and lifted her chin. "We'll watch whatever you want, yeah?"

Kara still looked upset but nodded, softly kissing Lena before rising. With superspeed, she had the kitchen cleaned up and the snacks and ice cream they had out in the living room. The blonde quickly hoisted Lena up and onto the couch in a blink. The CEO let out an undignified yelp, but quickly cuddled up to her girlfriend. Once they were settled, Kara started up a movie and began eating the vast amounts of ice cream and snacks.

Lena felt a warm rush of affection at the display. She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth, enjoying the slight blush on her cheecks, and helped her girlfriend decimate all the snacks.

She would tease Kara about this at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this in thirty minutes, but I wanted to post something for y'all. Any mistakes are my fault lol, sorry. It was a prompt on tumblr that I saw a few weeks ago, something about person a doing their thing when person b starts sobbing because they dropped their brownies on the floor? Seemed like a Kara thing to do. Enjoy??


End file.
